


Chapter One - The Kiss

by mother_of_lions



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, M/M, Merlin Fic Round Robin, Pre-Slash, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/pseuds/mother_of_lions
Summary: Merlin saves Arthur's life once again, but at what cost?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: Merlin Fic Server Round Robin





	Chapter One - The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One of the Merlin Fic Round Robin!  
> Hosted by the [Merlin Fic Server](https://discord.gg/zcfTDsT), this is a laid back fest in which a bunch of us have signed up to write a portion of a larger story.  
> You may check out the full story once it's completed in the [Ao3 Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Fic_Server_Round_Robin)

“Gaius, I need your help!” Merlin called out, slamming into the Physician’s chambers. “Arthur’s in love!”

“And how did you manage to make that happen?” Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin gave him an unamused look. Now was not the time for this, he had an actual emergency. “It’s not _my_ fault. It’s all that Lady Isabelle’s fault. She’s put him under a spell of some sort.”

“Hm,” Gaius made a noncommittal noise. “You should probably do something about that then.”

“That’s why I came to you,” Merlin sighed. “I don’t know what to do. None of the spells I’ve tried are working.”

“Well, you could always try–“

“No,” Merlin cut him off. “I’m not kissing him. I’m not in love with him and he’s not in love with me.”

_Except the part where you are_ , said Gaius’s raised eyebrow. Aloud, he suggested, “Have you tried the dragon?”

Merlin huffed and rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to go under the castle and be told the exact same thing. “No, I’m saving it as a last resort.”

“Mm.”

“Well, thanks, Gaius. This has been really helpful,” Merlin snarked, stomping up to his room. “I’ll just save the prince’s life on my own _again_. It’s fine.”

He slammed the door behind himself and sprawled on his back on the bed. He had tried everything that usually worked. He’d burned anything that Merlin was sure wasn’t Arthur’s, clubbed him over the head, snuck a few odd potions into his drinks and whispered spells behind Arthur’s back that had worked when Arthur had been enchanted in the past. And nothing. Arthur was still enthralled with the Lady Isabelle.

Grinding the heels of his hands into his eyes, Merlin sighed. He could try the kiss. What could go wrong? At best it didn’t work and Merlin would have to go talk to the damn dragon. At worst it did work and his relationship with Arthur would be ruined forever. If he didn’t at least try, his relationship with Arthur would be ruined anyway, his brain reminded him. Lady Isabelle couldn’t be up to anything good with a prince under her control.

Merlin groaned and sat up. Whenever he figured out who had decided saving Arthur’s ass was his responsibility, they were going to have a long chat. With fists. Walking to the bucket of water in the corner of his room, Merlin double checked his appearance. Smoothing down his hair, then ruffling it back up. He straightened his scarf, readjusted his jacket and splashed some water on his face.

May as well get it over with now.

He found Arthur in the armory, dazedly fumbling with the buckles of his armor. Merlin paused by the door, watching him struggle for a moment. He felt his chest burn and constrict. Gaius was right and Merlin knew it. He was falling in love with this man the longer he was in Camelot. He was going to kiss Arthur. On the lips. His heart began to pound, the floor tilting around him.

Hopefully Arthur wouldn’t remember. Hopefully Merlin would be able to forget.

Merlin strode across the floor with a confidence he didn’t feel. “Let me help you, sire.”

“Ah, Merlin.” Arthur turned to greet him with a dopey grin, and Merlin steeled himself. “I was wondering where you had got to.”

“Sorry, sire.” Merlin took Arthur’s wrist, fingers plucking at the straps of the vambrace. He took a steadying breath. _Now or never_. He breathed out, “ _Arthur._ ”

Arthur looked up just in time to catch Merlin as he surged forward, kissing Arthur square on the lips. The hand not holding Arthur’s wrist encircled the back of his neck, holding him in place as the enchantment made Arthur jerk and twitch, fighting Merlin for control. After a beat or two, Arthur relaxed into the kiss, his hands finding their way to Merlin’s waist and pulling him close.

He let himself give in, just for a moment. Arthur’s mouth opened under his, and Merlin lost himself in the wet slide of lips. A soft moan from Arthur startled Merlin into action. Cupping Arthur’s face with both hands, Merlin pulled back for a moment, savoring the surprised, but blatant look of affection on Arthur’s face.

“Merlin,” he whispered. “I had no idea.”

“I know,” Merlin choked out, his eyes stinging with tears. He knew what he had to do. “And I’m sorry.”

Forcing himself to keep his eyes open, Merlin whispered a spell. The gold of his eyes echoed in Arthur’s as the spell went to work. He wasn’t erasing the memory, or taking it. Merlin simply buried it. Arthur’s mind would simply overlook this specific moment, as if it were just out of reach.

The spell finished, and Merlin felt exhaustion sweep through him, his limbs heavy. He sagged in Arthur’s arms, eyes closing as he fainted.

“…don’t know, Gaius, he just fainted,” Arthur was explaining. He sounded distorted, as if Merlin were listening to him from under water. “He was helping me take off my armor one second and collapsing the next. I brought him down here immediately.”

Merlin closed his eyes tighter, suppressing a groan. He had kissed Arthur, saved his life _again_ , and Arthur had no idea. And, most shocking of all, Arthur had kissed him back. Arthur’s soft eyes looking back at him swam to the surface, the soft upturn of his lips. His eyes clearer than they had been all week. His stomach rolled and he felt like he was going to vomit.

“He seems fine, sire. I won’t know more until he wakes,” Gaius reassured Arthur.

He could feel Arthur’s gaze on him like a weight, boring into his skin.

“Let me know the second he wakes,” Arthur requested. Merlin felt gentle fingertips trail across his cheekbone, and he fought the urge to flush and twitch. As quickly as they appeared, the fingers were gone. The door closed a moment later and Gaius returned to whatever potion he was making.

“I know you’re awake,” Gaius said. “The prince seems to be just fine. What happened?”

Merlin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “I saved him. That’s all that matters.”

“Merlin,” Gaius sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.” He held out his arm towards the cup of water on the table. “ _Strangath._ ”

Merlin frowned, shifting on the bed. The cup didn’t move. Hadn’t even budged. He held out his arm again. “ _Strangath._ ”

Nothing.

“Gaius!” Merlin called, trying to quell his rising panic. “Gaius, my magic. It’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated later with a link to the second chapter!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chapter Two - The Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470422) by [bellamyblakru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/pseuds/bellamyblakru)




End file.
